


Twistturn

by Subjuggul8ion



Series: 30 NSFW [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Quadrant Confusion, Tentabulges, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subjuggul8ion/pseuds/Subjuggul8ion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to be the worst moirail that anyone ever did have the displeasure of quadranting up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twistturn

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of NSFW challenge prompts, originally posted to Tumblr.

He had to be the worst moirail that anyone ever did have the displeasure of quadranting up with. His thinkpan was all up and scrambled, mix twistturning up his diamonds and hearts, palebros with flushcrushes, twistturning contorting his quadrants up like his body was now, in the air ducts of the meteor spinninghurtlingflying through the outer ring.

His thinkpan was all scrambled up with more than just vacillations and fantastical thoughts, wondering what it would be like to get more than a pap and a lecture whenever he reared his tousled head, let his _best friend_ know he was still in the realm of the living. His body was as scrambled as his pan and he didn’t know which way was up anymore, only that his shoulder blades were wedged against something hard, solid, and his horns were the only things keeping his head from tossing back as he finally finally let his hands slip further updown, let his hands shove pants and boxers to his knees and then slipslide downup over bare grey skin stretched taut over musclebone where indigo is already staining thin thighs and his bulge is threatening to unsheathe at the slightest provocation.

Such provocation he was more than ready to motherfucking give, what with awful thoughts driving him to find a nice and secluded spot that not even his most blackest of ninjettes could get her sniff on and up and out him from. Provocation that came in the form of a quick and dirty one two three swipes of easily slicked fingers over a waitingwanting nook and the thought the image the wantneed of his little mutant moirail, of hushed gasps, rasped oaths and mirthful exclamations of his name, of brilliant red replacing white and grey, bulge twistwrithing over his face, mirroring his own tongue twistwrithing inside of his loudest of motherfucking friends.

A moan, a shuddering gasp, and there he is, long limbs sprawled akimbo as his bulge unsheathes to wrap tight and squirmingneedy around his wrist, fingers pistoning unbidden hard and fast inside himself, not watching claws, not minding as blood and genetic material mixsplatterpaint his hand, his wrist, the cold metal of the airducts under his twitching hips.

For as quiet as he has to keep himself, Karkat would be motherfucking _loud_. He’d scream and bark orders, and Gamzee would be more than happy to oblige, anything to get his hands onoverin him.

Slickslidedraaaaagwrithesoclosesoclose.

He screams, and for a moment he can pretend his own voice is Karkat’s that he won’t be cleaning indigo off his armlegsclothing in a moment, that it will be mutant candy red that will meet him when he opens eyes he hadn’t realised closed. The sound it makes when his material hitsplatters on the confined metal space is positively vulgar, and only serves to further his spasmwrithing into a more contorted position, trying to milk himself for all he was worth, clenchgripsquirming inonover himself.

It is over as quickly as it began, and he’s left to lie there catching his breath, left to untangle himself, left to wander off to his own room, secreted away where no one can find him.

Left to make some use of the mess and add to the rainbow on the wall. Sacreligenotsacrelige to add his own caste’s color to the mix, but leaving the mural one step closer to being complete.

Twistingwrithing colors, vacillating from one to the other back to the first and then into something completely different.


End file.
